When Paths Cross
by Crimson Gazer
Summary: Bella Swan and Edward Cullen are the school's trouble makers. Even though their personalities match perfectly they are sworn enemies, making the other persons life utter hell. When their paths cross will it be a total disaster or a match made in heaven?
1. Deal with the Devil

This is the first Twilight story I have written so I hope you enjoy it. Please read and review so I know whether you enjoyed it and please give me any suggestions for future chapters, it would be very appreciated :D

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight or any of the characters involved.

* * *

"Bella!" I heard my dad call me from downstairs, causing my head to throb painfully. I groaned internally because I didn't want to wake up and face the cruel world which was in fact reality. Knowing my dad in just a matter of seconds he would be up the stairs shaking me awake if he had to, trust me he has done it many times before. To prove my point I could faintly hear my dad's footsteps on the creaky stairs and without hesitation I shot to my feet as he entered my room, anger streaked across his face.

"Isabella Swan, if I have to be late to work one more time this week just because you're too lazy to get yourself out of bed then I swear to God..." Before my dad could give me the same lecture he did every morning I beat him to the punch line.

"I will ship you back home so your mother will have to deal with you." I gave him an innocent smile as I saw the vein in his neck throb. No parent likes it when their child talks back but I was practically an adult, I was seventeen for crying out loud. But I could understand why my dad was always so livid with me; I wasn't the greatest kid to have. Hell I was probably one of the worst kids anyone could have. In my school I had been 'crowned' resident bad ass, for the girls any way. I constantly got into trouble with the teachers and had been suspended on numerous occasions. I talked to the principal more than I talked to my own mom half of the time. But nobody could understand why I behaved like this, everyone just thought I was going through a phase but then months went by closely followed by years and I was still acting up. Even now there is no one that actually knows the reason behind it but me. I have seen many shrinks and psychiatrists in my time who have tried to make me talk but that was to no avail. That is when my mom decided she couldn't handle me anymore, she tried to make it out that she wanted to go travelling with Phil but I overheard her and my dad talking about it. Being a police chief my dad naturally assumed that he could handle me but after the first few weeks he begun to understand that Renee was not actually over exaggerating. I sometimes feel sorry for my dad but then again he never tries to understand what I am going through, nobody does which then leaves me alone to suffer in silence.

"Bells I'm going to work now, please say that today I won't receive any phone calls from your principal?" Charlie looked at me hopefully but there was no way I could guarantee anything. I heaved a sigh and crossed two fingers behind my back before answering him.

"Of course dad, you will not receive any phone calls what so ever." I grinned at him, knowing that he would buy it. When I wanted I could definitely bring the charm. Charlie gave me a smile whilst ruffling my hair and turning to head out of the room.

"If only I could believe you Bells. Anyway have a good day at school!" The front door slammed shut, signalling that I was finally alone in the house.

"Will do Dad," I mumbled. How could anyone possibly have fun at school, it was just unheard of. I begrudgingly stumbled towards the bathroom, feeling tiredness wash over me like a blanket. In a matter of minutes I had washed my face, brushed my teeth and straightened my hair. I applied the slightest bit of mascara and eyeliner, paired with black eye shadow. Sighing I stared at my reflection in the mirror. It was beyond me how people actually saw me as a rebel or threatening because to me I looked like none of those things, I just looked like a plain girl. My hazel eyes were wide as I studied myself and my brown hair held a red tint in the light. I didn't hate my appearance like some people but I didn't love it either, I just accepted it and moved on because there are other things in this world than just looks. Back in my room I pulled out a pair of skinny jeans, a black t shirt with red letters saying, 'Don't even think about it.' For over the top I grabbed a black leather biker jacket with a pair of red converse. I threw everything on before I gave myself a once over and then I headed downstairs.

As I made some toast for my breakfast I gazed out the window. It was another typical day in Forks. Grey clouds covered the sky for as far as the eye could see while rain poured from the heavens. Forks was prone to this weather, we were lucky if we ever got to see the sun light. Something red caught my eye and I felt a small smile spread upon my lips as I noticed what it was. My old truck sat in the driveway, waiting for me to give her a spin. When I had first arrived here Charlie had bought me it, seeing as he couldn't drive me to school and thought it would make me happy. Of course it did but it didn't stop the trouble making. The toast finally popped out of the microwave then, knocking me out of my trance. I quickly ate it, nearly choking to death in my rush. I didn't care if I was late for school but I sure as hell cared if that moron Edward Cullen stole my parking spot.

A growl rose in my throat as I thought of his name, he made me sick. He was the male version of me or that is what people like to call it. To everyone he was the resident bad ass, for the boys. Just like me he was constantly in trouble for almost anything and hated school just as much as I did. You'd think because we were so alike we would actually be friends or buddies but we were far from it. We shared a mutual hatred for each other, always in competition for the slightest things. Usually we end up being sent to the principal because we disrupt the lesson with our bickering or I flip and totally take him down, either way we get to have a nice chat with Mr. Greene.

I grabbed my car keys before running into the rain that iced my skin. That was one of the many down falls of living in Forks, the rain. Maybe if it was actually sunny once in a while it may not be a bad town. Sure, it's small but that is an advantage because that way you know everyone. Well, I don't know everyone because I am not social when it comes to making friends, I prefer to be reserved and keep to myself. Also knowing my status, no one will come within a ten metre radius of me. I nearly tore off the door of my car, forgetting how fragile it was and closed it behind me. Soon enough I was on my way to school, heating on full blast and window wipers going ten to the dozen. I fiddled with my radio that my dad had installed almost a year ago now. It was a crafty bugger though; it would only work when it suited itself. Finally a tune came through and I sung along to the all too familiar words.

"_Step one you say, 'we need to talk'  
He walks, you say 'sit down it's just a talk'  
He smiles politely back at you,  
You stare politely right on through,  
Some sort of window to your right.  
As he goes left and you stay right,  
Between the lines of fear and blame,  
You begin to wonder why you came."_

The song itself brought back awful memories, memories of the past that I had worked so hard to forget and with one mere song it was funny how everything could come rushing back. No matter how hard I tried to ignore the thoughts coursing through my mind, it was an impossible task to do. Instead I tried to focus on the words and remember the good times of when I used to sing it as a little girl who didn't know how cruel the world could actually be. The second chorus came around and I tried to listen to the words as I sung along.

"Let him know that you know best,  
'Cause after all you do know best.  
Try to slip past his defence,  
Without granting innocence.  
Lay down a list of what is wrong,  
The things you've told him all along.  
Pray to God he hears you,  
And I pray to God he hears you and,"

The chorus blasted through the car, filling the silence that I now yearned for. I wanted to turn the radio off and forget the song had even come on but I was in too deep and there was no turning back. The memories were already suffocating me, drowning me in grief. The next verse was the one that suited the memories perfectly and every time I sung it I would usually break down into tears but this time it would be different. This time I would sing it with so much conviction I would believe in it myself. I held my head high; ready to sing as I heard the chorus come to a close.

"As he begins to raise his voice,  
You lower yours and grant him one last choice.  
'Drive until you lose the road,  
Or break with the ones you've followed.'  
He will do one of two things,  
He will admit to everything.  
Or he'll say he's just not the same,  
And you'll begin to wonder why you came."

A huge grin spread across my face as the verse came to an end. For the first time since the 'incident' I was able to sing without breaking down into floods of tears. I was proud of myself for not letting the past get to me and I realised that I was finally moving on, finally getting over what had happened to me. The song was beginning to end and I sung the last line with a big smile on my face.

"How to save a life," I whispered. I shut the radio off before any other songs could start and let silence, once again consume the car. The only sound that could be heard was the engine rumbling, as though it was a huge effort for it just to take me to school. Even though it was a piece of junk I still loved it, it was my pride and joy. I know sad isn't it? A girl of my age and my best friend was a car.

I finally pulled into the school parking lot and received many glances in my direction but as soon as I turned to look at them they quickly backed off. It had some advantages of being the school's bad girl but in other ways it totally didn't. I mean guys were totally too scared to look at me let alone talk to me unlike Edward. Even though he had a bad rep girls were practically drooling at his feet, begging him to be their boyfriend. I guess guys just don't like girls who have a feisty side to them like me. I looked over to my spot that I usually occupied and found a silver Volvo already there. My knuckles turned white as I gripped the wheel tighter. There was only one idiot who would be stupid enough to park in my space. Cullen. I cursed under my breath as I reversed backwards and found a space a few metres away. I wonder if he would mind if he found a little scratch on his silver paint work.

I threw the door to my Chevy open and clambered out until I felt stable ground beneath my feet. I locked the door before turning and heading to the hell whole that was otherwise known as school. This was one of the places I hated most in the world because it was just a disaster waiting to happen. I and school did not mix; it was like it was not made for me because every teacher seemed to dislike me. Sure, I acted up in their lessons but they could at least cut me a bit of slack.

As I casually walked past Cullen's car I looked around to see if anyone was looking my way. I decided the coast was clear and bent down to pick up a very sharp looking rock. An evil glint flickered in my eyes as I stood up and brushed myself down. Another quick glance around told me I was good to go with my plan 'Make Cullen's life a living hell.' With the rock gripped tight in my right hand, I held it out so it touched the front of his Volvo. Without a second thought I began walking forward and heard the satisfying screech of the metal being scraped off. I turned around and admired my work, it was clearly noticeable and already it had turned a few heads. Proud of myself, I threw the rock behind me and continued my way towards the entrance of the school.

The second bell had already rung, signalling that I should have been in lesson a while ago but what was the rush? I only had Biology first so I am sure that Mr. Banner wouldn't mind. He was an alright teacher if I was honest, he never shouted when I was late. Sometimes he would make a joke out of it while other times he would just tell me to take my seat. But other than that I hated Biology, Cullen was in that lesson with me and I have already had my share of fights with him which would end up in Mr. Banner trying to pull us apart.

The door appeared in front of me and I sighed as I heard Banner's voice float through the door. There was no upside to this lesson but I may as well get it over with. With a heavy sigh I slid open the door and Banner immediately stopped his lecture and turned to face me. A smile graced his face as he looked me, why I have no idea but he has always seemed to like me, the only teacher who has. I didn't return the smile because I knew my rep would be in jeopardy if I did so I kept an expressionless mask on, hiding any true emotion.

"Well, Miss. Swan it is nice to see you. Earlier than usual I see." If possible his smile seemed to grow wider with every passing second but I passed it off as just a trick of the eye. Instead I just shrugged my shoulders and went to take my usual seat at the back of the class. Everyone eyed me warily as I walked past their desks as though I would pounce on them any second. Jeez, I wasn't a bloody time bomb.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw the infamous Edward Cullen smirk at me. His emerald eyes glistening with delight while his bronze hair looked as though he hadn't brushed his hair when he had gotten out of bed but hey, that seemed to work for girls in our school. I glanced at him suspiciously, knowing that he was obviously planning something and it involved torturing me. Unlike me, he wasn't very subtle at executing his plans, always giving away what he was doing before he could lure me in. I followed his gaze towards the floor in front of me and noticed his foot casually stuck out further than it should be. He always played childish pranks like that but I never fell for them. I pretended that I had not seen his 'perfect' plan and continued to walk towards my seat. As I neared his foot, I lifted my leg up higher than expected and stomped down as hard as I could on his outstretched leg. Edward yelped in surprise and pain as he snatched his leg back under the table. He glowered at me and I just gave him a cheeky smile before I took my seat behind him.

I watched as his new 'girlfriend' tried to comfort him as she stroked the side of his cheek. I literally scoffed at the word girlfriend because to Edward they weren't his girlfriend; they were his 'prey.' Every week he would have a new girl hanging off his arm and then he would finish her before she became too attached. If my calculations were correct this new 'prey' didn't have long left as I saw her grasp onto Edward's arm.

I leant back in my chair whilst I put my feet on the desk as Banner droned on about something too boring to even bother listening to. Edward turned around in his chair and stared daggers at me. Just like every other lesson we would start arguing in 3, 2, 1...

"What the hell was that about, Swan? Are you trying to break my leg?" I gave him my most innocent look and feigned hurt.

"What on earth are you talking about? I would never hurt you on purpose?" My grin spread wider as I saw anger flash across his face. It was clear that I had annoyed him but wait until he saw his car. God, I couldn't wait to see his face. Edward was still staring intently at me like he wanted to rip my head off but that just made me feel even better that I could get under his skin like I did.

"Cut the crap, Swan. When are you going to realize that you aren't the best thing around here, I am." Edward grinned at me and as though to prove his point the slut next to him wrapped herself around him tighter and narrowed her eyes at me. That is what I hated about Edward; he thought he was better than everyone else. Well one day he is going to be knocked off his high horse and I hoped to God that it would hurt when he falls.

"Cullen you are so full of yourself, unlike you I don't care who the hell likes me." With that I leant further back in my chair and shut my eyes, ready to get a little shut eye before the end of the lesson came. However Edward wasn't letting me get away that easily, he always had to get the last word.

"See that's where you're wrong, Swan. Secretly I think you hate having no friends and I bet its worse not even being able to get a single date." My eyes shot open and I glared into Edward's emerald orbs. He had no idea what was going on in my life, yet he thought it was alright to give me grief.

"No I don't care and if I wanted a boyfriend, I bet I could get one." I glared at Edward and his slut who was now laughing hysterically at me. If I had said that sentence right then there shouldn't be anything worth laughing about, right?

"Deal." My brow furrowed as I looked at Edward confused. No matter how long I had been arguing or fighting with him I still could never work him out, he was still a complete mystery. He never let anyone inside, not even his friends and I have never heard him mention his family. I sometimes wondered if he has a background to why he became like this, just like me.

"What?" Confusion laced my tone. Edward just gave me his famous bad boy smirk before leaning closer to me, Mr. Banner not even bothered by our little conflict.

"I said deal. I bet by Friday you still won't be able to get a boyfriend." Intrigued by our little bet, I also leant forward in my chair, taking my feet off the desk to stare him in the eyes. Even if he intimidated other people there were no way that he could ever scare me.

"You're on Cullen. Whoever loses has to be the servant of the winner for the whole weekend. Sound like a deal?" I started to doubt my abilities because with my status boys were too scared to ask me out in case I hurt them or something. I had only ever had one boyfriend in my life and it wasn't all rainbows and candy canes. I shook the thoughts out of my head because I never wanted to remember that nightmare that used to be my life.

"Sounds like a bet." Edward stretched his hand out to me, waiting for me to finalize the deal. If I wanted I could have backed out and said no but there was no way I would back down to him. I stuck my hand out and shook his firmly, ignoring the tingly feeling that shot up my arm. I mean it probably felt like that if I touched any other lad, right?

"You're going down Swan." Edward released my hand but not before giving me a wink. Not leaving my gaze he leant forwards to wrap his arm around the slut next to him as though showing her off. I rolled my eyes at the sight and grinned at him, giving him a flirtatious wink of my own.

"Not if I take you down first, Cullen." A smile tugged at my lips but was soon wiped off when I saw Edward's eyes shine with determination. Because in that instant I realized that I had made a deal with the Devil.


	2. Truly and Utterly Alone

**Okay, so I know this is pretty bad. I haven't updated in 5 months and I can't believe it. I'm really sorry ya'll I just had major writers block and I had no idea what to put in this chapter. I promise I will start updating this story more often. Please forgive me?**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Twilight or any of the characters involved.**

The bell finally rung, signalling the beginning of lunch and to me that is when my day ended. Without a second thought I grabbed my bag and headed through the doors, not bothering to give anyone a second glance. I mean it's not as though anyone would be waiting for me, who would wait for the schools bad ass? Exactly, no one. The halls were crowded with school kids trying to find their friends and catch up on the latest gossip, gossip that probably wasn't even true. Rumours spread fast at this school I should know.

I had no idea how I was going to win the bet that I had made with Edward, hell who would possibly go out with me. I was the girl who everyone was afraid, the girl who had a reputation for being a badass. No boy in their right mind would even approach me apart from Edward and his 'posy'. Sometimes I hated being feared, I mean nobody wanted to be my friend because they were too scared of what I would do to them. I would love it if I could at least have one friend who wouldn't run away because they were afraid of my reputation because that is all it is. It was a bunch of rumours that went around that built me up to be this unbelievably tough young girl who would accept no shit. When the rumours first started I tended to ignore them but when I felt my friends begin to distance themselves from me I started taking notice. After a week or so I was left on my own to defend for myself and that was when I decided I might as well live up to my name so I turned into the Bella I am now. I sometimes wonder what would have happened if the rumours had never started, would I have a normal high school life?

At the other end of the hall, a very cocky looking Edward Cullen leant against the lockers with a slut clinging onto him and I noticed that she was not the young girl from before. He sure got around fast; I was probably the only girl in the entire school that wasn't interested in him. I just really didn't see the appeal. Sure he may be hot and everything but I don't go for guys who are stuck up their own ass. He didn't need the rumours to boost his ego, he had everything. Big house, money, girls, popular friends, everything a nobody would dream of. His high school life was a breeze, there was no pressure weighing on his shoulders. He could have anything he dreamed of with a click of his fingers and sometimes I wondered whether he knew that some people who attended this school weren't as well off as him. It made anger boil in the pit of my stomach at the thought of him thinking that he was better than anyone else.

I mentally screamed as I realised that I needed to get in my locker that was only a few down from the idiot himself. If there was another way to get my stuff I would gladly take it but seeing as I didn't have anyone to help me I had to man up and get it myself. Heaving a sigh I trudged over to my locker and quickly turned the dial until it clicked open. I hid my head as far inside as I could as I fetched my money out of my bag and slipped the homework inside because there was no way in hell I was going to spend hours doing homework for shit all. Ever since I had received my 'reputation' I thought that I might as well give up everything to do with school, I had to play the part right?

"Hey Swan, just the girl I wanted to see," a velvet voice teased. I stiffened at his words and wished I could just crawl into the locker and lock myself inside but sadly that was not an option. Putting on a brave face I grabbed my money and slammed the locker shut, a frown evident on my face as I regarded him.

"Don't be like that, you know you are happy to see me," Edward smirked, an amused twinkle in his emerald eyes. He enjoyed nothing more than to annoy me, he must have wrote a book by now, '100 ways to piss off Isabella Swan.' I'm sure he would rake in a few bucks for it. I crossed my arms in front of me, raising an eyebrow at him. There was no way he would talk to me unless he either wanted something or just simply wanted to bug me.

"What do you want?" I snarled at him. I was in a pretty cranky mood anyway seeing as I had no dinner yet, I usually got like that. My friends used to leave me alone when dinner came around until I had something to eat and then they would visibly see my mood lighten. It was a joke that we used to share between us but that was in the past, now I would just go home and whip up something there and not bother coming back into school. After the first few weeks of my absences in the afternoon the school gave up trying to get me to come back for afternoon classes and Charlie just left me be. He knew there was a reason why I was acting like this; the only thing was he didn't know what. Not many people did, in fact I don't think anybody knew.

"I just wanted to see how things were going, you know with our little bet," he grinned at me like a little child. That smile would have probably melted any girls' heart, I had to admit I even felt a little tug at my own but I ignored it thinking it was just pains from starvation. I looked at him irritably; indicating that I was not in the best of moods but Edward Cullen could never tell when he had took it too far.

"It's only lunch now moron, I have plenty of time yet," I answered, wishing that I had an escape option because anything would be better than having to talk to him. Out of the corner of my eye I saw two baboons strutting up behind Edward and I wanted to die there and then. They were the two imbeciles who were Edward's friends and they could be just as bad as him if they wanted.

Jasper Hale had luscious blonde hair that was curled, the type you wanted to run your fingers through. His piercing blue eyes almost always held a mischievous glint in them and that only intensified when he noticed that I was stood with his friend. His plump lips curved into a grin, showing his pearl white teeth. He had a lean body, the tight black shirt he was wearing clung to him showing the muscles that were underneath. His slouchy jeans hung fairly low on his hips, tempting any girl. Even I had to admit he was pretty hot, okay maybe he was extremely hot but I still hated his guts.

Emmet bounded up next to him, his ocean blue eyes shining under the lights. His brown hair was fairly short and a smirk graced his face when he looked at the girls swooning around him. If it wasn't for Rose he could have any girl he wanted, I mean he used to be as much of a playboy as Edward is but Rosalie had him tied down. I hated to admit it but they actually did seem to care about each other, you could see it in their eyes when they looked at each other. It was actually quite cute if you thought about it. Compared to Jasper and Edward, Emmet was extremely muscular and bigger than both of them. He looked quite intimidating so many people tried to avoid getting on his bad side, too late for me now though.

"What's going on here then?" Jasper asked casually as though it was an everyday thing that I and Edward spoke which I can tell you it isn't. I rolled my eyes at his nonchalance and glanced at the floor, hoping to God that it would swallow me up so I didn't have to talk to these three morons. The girl on Edward's arm was starting to become fidgety from the lack of attention and I knew if she didn't pack it in Edward would soon lose interest. In some respects I did feel sorry for her because with Edward she would just get tossed aside like a piece of trash but then I remembered that she had brought this upon herself so all of the pity I felt for her was washed away by her stupidity.

"Nothing much, just asking Swan how our bets going," Edward replied coolly, shrugging his shoulders as though it didn't matter. I could literally see Emmet and Jasper's ears perk up at the mention of a bet and I regretted it now more than ever. If only I could learn to keep my big mouth shut, it would benefit everybody. Sighing, I leant against the lockers making myself comfortable because something told me this would be a very long conversation.

"A bet? You made a bet with Swan?" Emmet boomed. Everyone in the hallway glanced at us as Emmet drew attention from the loudness of his voice. I don't even think he realised it sometimes because not even Edward or Jasper seemed bothered by it, it must have been something they had grown accustomed too. I frowned at Emmet for stating the obvious but he seemed completely oblivious to me or my glares.

"Yeah, if she doesn't get a boyfriend by Friday she has to be my servant all weekend. How awesome is that?" Edward explained, clearly proud of himself for what he had accomplished. He raised his hand in the air and Jasper and Emmet high fived him. They were so immature sometimes that you would have sworn they were still in kindergarten.

"Man, you know you are going to win this bet right? I mean it's a piece of cake," Jasper chuckled, obviously thinking of the things that they could make me do. I narrowed my eyes at the three of them as they made jokes about my incapability of getting a boyfriend.

"Hey, don't pretend like I'm not here so cut the crap. I will win this bet no matter what, I can get a boyfriend and I will. Watch me," I muttered darkly at them, annoyed that they had ignored my presence. They all turned to look at me, grins painted on their lips as they all fell into fits of laughter at what I had said. If I was capable I would have loved to punch each one them right there and then but seeing as there was three of them I was outnumbered and I actually knew when to back down.

"That is the best joke I have heard all day," Edward managed to splutter in between laughs as he held onto his stomach as though he was in great pain. He removed his arm away from the young girl's waist as he collapsed onto the lockers beside him, holding onto them for support. She seemed a bit lost after the loss of contact and I could see the pain in her eyes because she knew that Edward had become tired of her. I wanted to stop her myself when she opened her mouth to say something and I knew already she had made a big mistake.

"Eddie why don't we go and grab something to eat?" the young girl purred into Edward's ear as she pushed herself against his chest. He was clearly not impressed by her actions as he lightly pushed her away from him, a disgusted look on his face.

"I am not going to be grabbing anything with you; whatever you think we had is over. Why don't you save us both the time and just leave now," Edward didn't say it like a question because he didn't expect an answer and the young girl knew it. She was about to say something else but then slammed her mouth shut thinking better of it. Tears welled in her eyes and began to fall down her flushed cheeks. A few people had stopped to watch the scene and I could see the colour that rose on her cheeks, she was embarrassed. She had just been refused by the hottest guy in the school in front of everyone. I actually felt incredibly sorry for her, even though I said the pity I felt for these girls only lasted a moment. I mean she had just been humiliated in front of most of the school and that was something that could never be erased, like I said rumours spread fast.

The young girl stared in disbelief at Edward a moment longer before she turned on her heels and sprinted down the hallway, rubbing her eyes to stop the tears from flowing. She turned the corner at the end and disappeared from sight, probably hiding out in the toilets until things died down. The crowd that had gathered began to disperse as they continued on their way. Edward sighed heavily as he leant his back against the locker, his eyes closed tightly.

"I hate it when they become clingy," he muttered, mostly to himself but we all caught it. Something seemed to snap inside of me then, I had enough. I was sick of him treating girls like they were a mere piece of dirt on his shoes. We have feelings just like he does and the sooner he learns that the better.

"You're such a prick, how can you say that?" The words were meant to come out loud and aggressive but they barely came out above a whisper. However Edward had heard me and his emerald eyes met mine but I didn't allow him to stop me from continuing.

"How can you stand there and complain when you have just humiliated someone?" The students began to mill around us again, eager to hear whether this would be another one of our arguments.

"The girls you hurt have feelings to you know; they feel heart ache when you toss them aside like some old toy. They are not your play things Edward, they are human. You build up their hopes of being with you and then as soon as you have them wrapped around your finger you crush them. How can you treat someone like shit and not feel anything?" I questioned. Edward stared blankly at me, his mouth hanging open at my sudden outburst. Emmet and Jasper stood to the side watching the whole scene intently, most likely because they would have to replay it back to Edward after seeing as he was too in shock to comprehend anything.

"You know what, I actually hope someday you are treated in exactly the same way as you treat those girls because let me tell you something it is the worst feeling in the world. You feel like you can't breathe and everything begins to dim around you. You watch as your whole world begins to fall apart and there isn't anything you can do to stop it. For months afterwards whenever you see them or even hear their name the intense pain you felt when they parted returns and most of the time you don't know how you are going to get through it. You haven't the faintest idea of what real heartache feels like because honestly, you would rather die than continue on living," I whispered the last part. Memories flooded through my mind, memories that I had worked so hard to keep locked up. I tried to stop the overwhelming pain I felt as I remembered my one and only love that had made me see the world in a whole different light. I hadn't even noticed the tears that rolled down my cheeks until I couldn't see through the haze of tears that brimmed in my eyes.

I gasped in surprise when my own words hit me and I realised that I had just confessed my own feelings to the whole school. Every single word I had meant. I wasn't only describing the girls hurt from being dumped by Edward but I was also explaining it firsthand. Like all of those young girls I had once been in love. At first it was absolutely magical, you know like in the movies were you think they're the one? It was exactly like that but that was where my life began to fall apart.

I shook those thoughts away because it would only make the pain increase if I thought about _him_. I stole one last glance at Edward who was still stood there staring at me as though I was some sort of alien before I ran. I ran away, I ran away from everything because that was the only thing I could do, it was the only thing I knew how to do.

I fumbled with my keys trying to find the right one for my truck as the drizzle of rain pattered against my skin making me shiver in the cold. When I found the correct key I literally threw open the door and climbed in. I reversed out of my parking spot at high speed or as fast as my Chevy could go and tore out of the parking lot. The silence in the car was overwhelming and it allowed memories to resurface that should be kept hidden. I flicked on the radio and blasted the music as I sped down the road. The heating was on full blast as the window wipers went ten to the dozen. I tried to focus on anything else other than my own thoughts and settled on for singing along to the radio. My grip on the wheel tightened until my knuckles began to turn white and I just willed myself to hold out until I made it into the safety of my own home.

Finally I pulled into the drive and cut the engine. Almost immediately the silence suffocated me as memories circled in my mind. I stumbled out into the icy rain and felt it beat against me as it soaked through my hair. For just a moment I stood still, allowing the rain to soak my clothes. However this was done in vain when I realised that it was not washing away my problems it was just making me shiver. I hurried inside and slammed the front door shut. My breathing hitched as I let out a cry and I slid down the door until I was curled up on the floor. Sobs racked my frame as my body convulsed under the intensity. Tears streaked down my cheeks and for once I allowed the memories to surface as the pain engulfed me.

And that was when I fully realised that I was truly and utterly alone...

**What do ya'll think? Pretty intense stuff huh? In the next chapter you will be able to find out who this mystery guy is who broke Bella's heart and things will begin to take off from there :')**

**Don't forget to comment!**


End file.
